Hitsugaya Past Fanfic
by XxKeikoChanxX
Summary: This what I think Hitsugaya's past was like after meeting with Matsumoto for the first time. The title is temp. HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach if I did Hitsugaya and Hinamori would be a couple and Aizen would die from being stabbed Hitsugaya!!! I just love that couple!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya was sitting down looking at a small packet of papers in front of him. 'These questions are long.'

A young woman looked around the room to see if everyone had the exam. "You may begin now. Once your done bring it to me. You have 50 minutes."

Hitsugaya took the pencil and answered the entire front page in 5 min even though there were at least 30 questions. 'These questions are easy.' he said to himself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(5 minutes later, Hitsugaya's P.O.V)

I picked up my exam walked over to the woman in charge. Once I got there the teacher looked at me with shock she took my paper. "Heh? There's no way anyone can answer this in 10 minutes but then again"

I looked at teacher confused face. 'The questions didn't seem that hard. Ok, why is she smiling at my paper?'

I saw her put the paper down and use a hand gesture telling me I can go home now. I walked towards the door but all the examiners looked at me with shock making me twitch with anger.

I left the room and quickly walked home still feeling like someone was looking at me. (A/N: I almost wanted to put shunpo'ed instead of walked! LOL!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal P.O.V, Hinamori's class)

"Hinamori, that was amazing!" Denieru said, "I wish I was that good with kido. I mean you're at the top of the class!"

Hinamori blushed but immediatly stopped when Renji's voice screamed at her making her hair slap her face. Renji ran over to Hinamori but was tripped by Denieru's twin sister, Hikari."Itai! You trying to break our ear drums!"

"Did you guys hear this guy got through the exam in 10 min. I think his last name started with a "H" or something like that"

"Sugoi! I wonder how he did on the exam?" Hinamori said," Those questions were kind of long!"

"That's not all he got all the questions right."Renji said still not handling the shock from when he first heard it.

Denieru immediately got into the conversation, "Ooh! I love the smart ones! I wonder if he's cute-"

"Eh? Your old crush was kind of stupid" Hikari said interrupting Denieru's sentence while she sat her ma brushing her hair. 'I wonder how Kinoshita-kun is doing.' Hikari silently sighed as she thought of her boy friend'

"At least I'm not the one that sold my brain on Ebay just to get a Xbox 360! (A/N: We actually do have one)

"Oh yeah!" Hikari said standing up in front of Denieru

"Yup!" Denieru said excitedly smiling.

Hinamori had a sweat drop of the back of her head. 'Something tells me this is going to a long day'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next day, Shinigami Academy Exam results)

"100!"Hitsugaya yelled causing several people looking up from their results. Several people looked over Hitsugaya's shoulder making a vein pop.

"If you don't mind!" Hitsugaya yelled annoyed by all the curious eyes and people looking over his shoulder.

I wouldn't shocked if he was claustrophobic after all the people crowding up on him. (A/N: Oo)

"Heh? 100 percent, Sugoi!" someone said from over Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya started to twitch with anger. Hitsugaya quickly turned around to see who would still be bothering him even though he told everyone to leave him alone. When he turned around he saw no other than, Matsumoto Rangiku!

"Hey, why are here? You already are one so I don't see why you should be here." Hitsugaya said not directly at her. Matsumoto smiled, "Actually I came to see how you did."

"I don't understand I didn't get that much education." Hitsugaya said glancing at the paper dangling from his hand.

"You must be smart by nature then!" Matsumoto said clasping her hands together. "I better go before my captain starts panicking.

Matsumoto shunpo'ed away leaving a bit of dust in her path.

'That was pretty fast.' Hitsugaya said going to get his uniform.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Uniform pick up area)

Hitsugaya handed the guy his results to tell the guy, 'I passed and need an uniform.'

The guy looked down, "For someone your age your pretty smart, shorty." ,The guy said handing a uniform to him.

"Hey! I'm not short!" Hitsugaya yelled then he calmed down asked, "So I'm supposed to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I believe so." The guy said just handing a uniform to someone else.

Hitsugaya walked over to his new room and placed all his stuff on his new bed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A young girl older than Hinamori by one year said. A young girl with purple hair and sakura print kimono came in. "Hitsugaya-san? I'm here to give you this message."

"come in. Why're you handing out letters? You seem rich." Hitsugaya asked confused to why this young rich girl would be handing out a message.

"I am, I'm the heiress to the Sakurari clan." She said handing the message to Hitsugaya. "I'm just to doing a favor my friend's mom. My name is Michiru!"

Michiru quickly stood up and gasped, "I need to hurry! I promised I'd take my little sisters and their friend Momo-chan to lunch!"

"Wait a minute you know bed-wetter Momo?" Hitsugaya said putting the letter on his bed. Michiru looked him.

"Yes I do." Michiru said, "Do you know Momo-chan?"

"She's my childhood friend from Rukongai." Hitsugaya said, "Don't tell her I'm here."

"Oki doki!" Michiru said then ran off towards her younger sisters' class. In the distance you could hear her trying to decide where to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hinamori's class)

"Where's Michiru-san?" Hinamori asked trying to ignore how hungry she was but couldn't ignore it. "Michiru was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. Maybe she ran into someone and started talk-" Hinamori stopped when she heard knocking on the door.

"come in!" The teacher said from her office while looking at the kido lessons for tomorrow.

The door opened to show Sakurari Michiru heiress to the Sakurari clan "Ano, Sensei-san is Denieru, Hikari, and Hinamori Momo here?" Michiru asked the teacher.

"Oh, yes Sakurari-san." The teacher said, "They've been waiting for you." The teacher sat down and started to heat up her lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hollow practice in the real world)

"Hitsugaya it's coming towards you!" A girl from his team called.

Hitsugaya slashed at the dummy hollow with his zanpakuto destroying it in the process. Hitsugaya put his zanpakuto in his sheath and jumped down to his team mates.

All of the sudden glass from a couple of building shattered alarming the freshman. Five hollows appeared before the freshman and year 6 students.

One hollow striked at the year 6 students on the towers causing the freshman to run in panic. Two 6 year students ran towards the freshman. "Everyone move!"

The freshman ran in fear away from the hollows while several 6 year students tried to hold the hollows back.

The hollow slashed them away then appeared in front of the freshman making a couple of them frozen to their spot.

Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Souten ni zaze, Hyounimaru!"

A long ice-water dragon appeared from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto the circled Hitsugaya waiting for Hitsugaya to tell him what to do.

Hitsugaya looked at shocked at the big ice-water dragon that just appeared from his zanpakuto just because the words 'souten ni zaze' just appeared in head telling him to say that phrase. Hitsugaya quickly got out of his shock then moved his zanpakuto making Hyounimaru hit the five hollow and freeze the hollow. The frozen hollow were slashed by Hitsugaya shattering them.

Everyone looked at Hitsugaya in awe even the year 6 students did too. Hitsugaya just took out five hollows at the same time and released his zanpakuto even though he was a freshman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell what you think of my first fanfic. So then I can type my second chapter knowing I'm typing it for a reason.

Oh and give me an idea for an omake for the beginning and/or ending of chapter 2 because I really want too!

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me for not updating. I have no idea but I don't want quit the story. If you'd like something tell me pls. ^^


End file.
